


you're wonderful, flawless

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: Cross-Postings from Tumblr (Written from 2011-2013) [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Harry and Louis live together, M/M, Riding, Slight Dirty Talk, bc for some reason in my mind they always will, gah i don't know how to tag this, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god,” Louis’ speaking, and Niall’s head snaps around, until they’re all staring at each other, “Oh my god. Oh my god.”</p>
<p>Harry slips off Niall, sitting on the couch next to him instead, breath still coming hard, and it’s Niall who speaks.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're wonderful, flawless

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually from my mini-shot blog [thereisnootp](http://thereisnootp.tumblr.com) but I like it so here it goes. based off this prompt: "Narry smut? Harry Riding Niall in the living room of Harry and Lou's flat and Louis walks in with Eleanor and then like Harry and Niall tell them they've been secretly dating for 6 months now?".
> 
> shamelessly took the title from "Treasure" by Bruno Mars bc why not.

“Yeah,” Niall murmurs, sliding his hands down the lean muscles of Harry’s arms, settling them on the hips that were moving so  _expertly_ over his own, “Yeah, fuck, just like that.”

Harry lets out a little whimper, shoving himself back down onto Niall’s cock, head thrown back and hands gripping the boy’s shoulders, steadying himself.

“Fuck, Harry, so good, you’re so good,” Niall continues whispering, the words as well as the feeling of being filled  _so deep_ setting off another loud moan from the brunet. He whines, desperately wanting to take hold of his own dick but unable to. Fortunately for him, Niall reads his mind, moving one of his hands off the boy’s hips to grip his shaft, sliding his hand in time with Harry’s downward thrusts.

“Shit,” Harry breaths out, shoving his hips down harder.

“Yeah,” Niall mutters, “So close. So good, Haz.”

He starts thrusting up, meeting Harry’s hips, and the younger lad lets out another loud moan, feeling that familiar heat in his abdomen.

“Gonna—gonna come, Niall,” he whispers, head falling forward, so close,  _so close_.

“Fuck, yeah, c’mon, Harry,” the blond encouraged, thrusting his hips up harder, and Harry shoving his down harder, both feeling  _so close_.

There’s a little giggle, and Harry looks up, sees Louis and Eleanor, kissing in the hallway, and Louis looks over, sees him, but it’s too late—Niall’s coming, long and hot with a loud moan of his own and a “Fuck, Harry,”, and the feeling of being filled along with the hand still stroking him causes Harry to come, too, splashing onto his stomach and Niall’s chest, and—

“Oh my god,” Louis’ speaking, and Niall’s head snaps around, until they’re all staring at each other, “Oh my god. Oh my  _god_.”

Harry slips off Niall, sitting on the couch next to him instead, breath still coming hard, and it’s Niall who speaks.

“Um, yeah.”

And even though she’s staring, too, it’s Eleanor who finally takes Louis’ hand and pulls him towards the kitchen.

“Um, get dressed, or something,” she decides, eyes almost as wide as Louis’, and both the other two feel themselves heating up.

Eventually, Harry and Niall get cleaned up and dressed, and Harry grabs Niall’s hand, pulling him downstairs with a little kiss.

“Um,” he speaks up from the doorway to the kitchen, where Louis and Eleanor are sitting at the table. Both look up, Louis’ eyes still wide and looking utterly shocked.

“Do you wanna come out and talk?” he offers, and Louis nearly chokes.

“Here. I’m never sitting on that couch ever again,” he decides, and Niall barely stops himself from laughing. Louis’ eyes flicker to him.

“Not funny, Horan,” he glares, “Oh my god. You guys were having  _sex_. On my _couch_. Sex!”

“Yeah,” Harry nods, going over and taking the seat across from the lad, “About that.”

“Why were you having sex?”

Harry glances at Niall, who shrugs in response.

“We’ve been…dating. Um, for about six months now.”

“Dating?” Louis nearly chokes on his own spit again, “Oh my god. I didn’t even know—Niall, you never told me—oh my god. Just—how?”

“Harry was lonely an’ horny,” Niall offers, and it’s Harry’s turn to glare at him, “What? ‘S true.”

“So you just—?” Louis’ still staring, wide-eyed and looking a bit nauseous.

“Sorta,” Harry speaks up, “And then we started dating, yeah.”

Louis nods, looking confused and as if he’s trying to take it all in.

“And you never told us because…?”

Both boys shrug, having the decency to look a bit ashamed, and it’s Niall who speaks up.

“We were scared o’ your reactions.”

“Right,” Louis agrees, “Might’ve been better than walking in on you two—” He stops there, shuddering. “I’m never going to get that image out of my head.”

Niall laughs again, and Harry sort gives an amused grin, and even Eleanor is holding back laughter. Louis glares at all three in turn.

“It is not funny. I’m sure you wouldn’t like it if you walked in on something like that.”

Nobody disagrees, and after a moment, Eleanor stands.

“On that, I’m going to go. Um, have a…nice evening,” she says, sort of awkwardly, leaning down to quickly kiss Louis, “I’ll call you when I get home.”

“’Kay,” he agrees, and she leaves with a little wave at the other two. Louis looks at them.

“So…I think you should probably tell Liam and Zayn before they walk in on you. That’s, ah—I’m probably going to have nightmares tonight.”

This time, both Niall and Harry laugh, and Louis gives them one final glare before smiling.

“I am okay with it though. Should’ve just told me—us.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, reaching over to fiddle with Niall’s hand, “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

“’N we’ll tell Li and Zayn tomorrow, promise,” Niall grins, and Louis stands.

“I’m going to go shower, and um,” he pauses, squeezing his eyes shut, “Bleach the couch or something please.”

He heads down the hall to a final bout of laughter.  

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/) or [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm reading through this a little closer and I am ashamed of my use of the word "shaft" here but I'm not willing to change it gah old writing.


End file.
